


Cereal

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I can't think of titles. Cas just gets covered in cereal boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal

He hated Shopping. He hated socializing. He hated going out of his house in general. All he wanted was the groceries. He didn't want to "take a moment to sign this petition.". He didn't want to donate his blood for the hospital. He didn't want samples of anything. He just wanted to get his food and good home. It was never that easy.

"Alright, soup." Cas said quietly, talking to himself. He walked down the correct isle and found what he was looking for, then turned to pay.

"Cereal..." Cas muttered, remembering how his brother had asked for the sugary type. He sighed and walked over to the cereal isle, looking over the choices. Of course the one Gabe wanted was at the top of the shelf. Because why would anything go right?

He reached, but he couldn't get it. Cas looked around, and seeing no one, he put his foot on the shelf, it boosted him just enough, and he was so close- There was a creak, and he went down.

The first thing he felt was his head connect with the floor. The next was every box on the shelf, plus the shelf, coming down on top of him. Even under the boxes, he was sure it should be heavier. That's when he heard the voice talking to him.

"Move! Come on!" it yelled. He scrambled back and saw the shelf he previously thought was on him being held up by a stranger, then dropped.

"You ok?" the man asked.

"I-I'm fine... my head hurts though." Cas admitted. He took a moment to take in the guy. Huge, long hair, long limbs.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked.

"I-I... my brother wanted cereal..." Cas said quietly. He awkwardly picked up a box of the floor and held it up. He figured the man would be angry, maybe he worked there, but instead the man just started laughing.

"Ok- sorry- come on, lets get you to the doctor to check on your head." he said.

"But I don't even know your name!" Cas said quickly. The sirens were going off in his head saying this guy was big enough to kidnap him, but he did seem genuine.

"I'm Sam, I just moved here. Whats your name?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Castiel." Cas said shyly.

"Like the angel? Cassiel?" Sam asked.

"Yes, exactly that... no one has ever really known that." Cas admitted.

"Yeah, my dad was a big mythology buff." he said. He grinned, and Cas found himself smiling back.

"You sure you don't need someone to look at your head? Your swaying a little, and I heard it hit the floor." Sam asked. The worry in his voice convinced him that this guy probably wouldn't kidnap him.

"Actually, I think it might he a good idea." Cas admitted. Sam chuckled and moved Cas' cart for him, walking him to the checkout.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet based on the prompt from tumblr "Imagine person A getting buried in cereal boxes because they're short and person B witnessing it and helping them.


End file.
